


Your shadow is shaped like a fox.

by Deanlovescaspassiton



Series: Nogitsune ficlets [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other, brief pack and lydia, in love with the idea of a actual fox fox spirit., yeh i went there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deanlovescaspassiton/pseuds/Deanlovescaspassiton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And stiles just got more irked form there on, the fox had found itself fit to curl and wrap itself around stiles leg and foot. “Mr Stillinski answer the question” stiles sighed and bit his cheek. “I don’t know the answer sir” but finstock clearly takes great pleasure from being a twat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your shadow is shaped like a fox.

**Author's Note:**

> hi again! i really love actual fox fox spirit fic and ideas and such so here we are.

Stiles was good, no really he was, even after everything. The nogitsune was out of him, he didn’t have what his mum had and life was back to normal. There was one little thing but no one needed to know-he kept seeing the nogitsune, like out of the corner of his eye-there it was. A black fox with silver eyes, frequently following stiles around. “Dude you okay?” stiles looked up from where he was staring at the fox and smiled, “Yeh I’m good” everyone frowned before turning back to pack conversation. Stiles sighed before noticing the fox was at his feet. 

Stiles would later blame his ADHD and intense curiosity for the fact that he let his right hand which was resting on his knee move to the foxes head. Stiles was shocked to find the fur was smooth and soft and actually...you know-corporeal-he wasn’t dreaming, he knew he wasn’t. Fighting the panic that he knew was about to take over stiles watched everyone at school eat and talk while moving his hand back to his knee. Of course the universe hated stiles and so the fox nudged his hand and placed its head on his knee. “Stiles?” Kira asked gently as she turned to include him in the group. “Yeh. What?” he replied, a bit distracted. “Umm...i just wanted to know what you thought? About me being in the pack?” stiles frowned and smiled “that’d be great, besides it’s not up to me” Scott gave him a smile and turned to talk to Kira. 

The fox was almost glaring at Kira and a steady growl was aimed at her. Stiles swallowed and stroked the wolf again, causing the growling to almost stop. Stiles dropped his apple then moved to pick it up-“haven’t you had enough from me!?” stiles quietly hissed at the unblinking fox as he grabbed the apple. The fox looked down and licked his hand and sniffed the apple. “Uh stiles?” stiles shot back up, hitting the fox in the nose with the apple in the process. “Yup?” everyone was staring at him and looking confused and worried. “Stiles...whats wrong?” Lydia asked from the opposite end of the table, her eyes giving stiles a kind of ‘don’t even try and lie’ look. Stiles breathed, glanced at the fox and smiled, “nothing-I just dropped my apple” thankfully the bell went and stiles was free from the packs questions.

Stiles frowned as he realised the nogitsune was following him. “Oh come on...what in the hell do you want? Huh? Leave me alone” the fox almost looked sad but kept after stiles. “Mr Stillinski, your seating arrangement is different today, no more talking to Mr McCall.” Finstock announced as stiles entered his class, Stiles glared at finstock and felt a bit better when he heard the fox growling at him. “Yes sir” stiles muttered as he weaved through the class to sit down.

And stiles just got more irked form there on, the fox had found itself fit to curl and wrap itself around stiles leg and foot. “Mr Stillinski answer the question” stiles sighed and bit his cheek. “I don’t know the answer sir” but finstock clearly takes great pleasure from being a twat. “Mr Stillinski, are you stupid?” stiles breathed deeply, he was having trouble not beating finstock bloody. “No sir, I don’t think so” Scott glanced between them and offered to answer but to no prevail. “Stillinski-“stiles stood abruptly and just walked out, the invisible fox trotting behind him.

“This is all your fault” stiles muttered as he sat down with his back against his locker in the boys changing room. The fox on the bench next to him made a small noise and tried to climb onto his lap. “No” stiles mumbled as he pushed the fox back. After about 3 tries stiles gave in and ended up cuddling the fox to his chest while it nuzzled its head into his chest. “Haven’t you done enough?” and stiles would have sworn on all of his ten fingers that he heard his own voice reply “we just want to be with you stiles, and we will be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? kudos? Please?


End file.
